There are few studies in the literature that examine yoga in minority or diverse populations but none specifically address rheumatic disease. The goal of this pilot study was to determine the feasibility and acceptability of providing yoga to an urban, minority population living with arthritis. The protocol was originally approved on 5/22/2012. On 7/8/2014 an amendment was approved to add patients with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) to the protocol. Thirty-seven (37) subjects were enrolled. The study was closed to accrual as of 6/29/2016, but remained open for data analysis. Attending the first yoga class was considered the starting point for the study. Eighteen (18) RA/OA and three (3) SLE participants met criteria of attending at least one yoga class. The remaining 16 participants were a combination of those who withdrew, were lost to follow-up, or were not able to attend the yoga class times as offered therefore remained on a wait list. No further follow-up is required for any participants. Assessments were made from a convenience sample of participants undergoing an 8-week program of yoga classes consisting of 60-minute sessions, twice a week. The yoga classes were designed especially for people living with arthritis. Psychosocial measures were assessed at baseline and after completing the 8-week intervention. Physical function measures were assessed through NIH Rehabilitation Medicine. For this study, self- care was defined as adopting behaviors (regular yoga practice) that improve physical and mental well-being and may decrease arthritis symptoms and side effects. Field notes were kept to monitor/document information related to site capability (location/space), personnel (bilingual yoga teachers/investigators), equipment (computers/yoga props), and the amount of modifications needed. Acceptability for this study was evaluated based on the participant narratives, response rate, percent of classes completed, exit interview comments, and the percent of patients continuing yoga after 3 months. Qualitative data, for participants with RA and OA, were analyzed to write the acceptability paper published in 2017. Quantitative data were analyzed for the feasibility paper published in January 2018. A journal article relating the experience of enrolling patients living with SLE onto the study was published September 2018. The protocol was closed on April 18, 2019. The request to close the study was reviewed by the NIH Intramural Institutional Review Board Chair or designee by expedited review, and was unconditionally approved (iRIS Reference#529163).